Well That Wasn't So Hard
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumblr, Brenna wants to go to second base with Greer, but she's not sure how to bring it up to Greer... Please give it a read! Rated M, just to be safe.


**_Anon Prompt: Prompt about Brenna surprising herself of wanting to go second base with Greer but doesn't know how to bring it up to her but Greer gets it and takes her hands and BAM and Brenna's like surprise that she likes touching boobs, at least Greer's -I wrote this prompt but that user doesn't write fanfiction so please write or pass it to someone who can and will. _**

There was nothing more in the world that I wanted, than to get to second base with Greer… I know it's a stupid thing to wish for, I should just go for it… But every time I even come close to doing it I get… nervous.

I even surprised myself when I first thought of it, I just need to figure out how I want to do it… I mean, this isn't just something you can ask about… Right?

"What's on your mind? I can practically hear the gears turning in your brain…" Greer comments, bringing my back down to Earth, back to her living room where we're watching a movie.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." I throw a smile her way before turning back to the TV. Greer shifts slightly, and laying on her side, her head on my shoulder, cuddling close as we watch the movie, her hand lands on stomach, her fingers fiddle with the edge of my shirt. I stare forward at the screen taking a deep breath, but slowly I feel my eyes slipping from the screen, and down to the girl cuddled close to me.

I watch her fingers fiddling with my shirt, her eyes no longer focused on the movie. She slowly sits up and glance back at me, her eyes hit mine, and I quickly turn away, she obviously caught me staring. I stare at the TV, as the blush creeps up my neck the movie stops, the small pause icon in the corner of the screen. I sit up and glance over, Greer pushes me back against the chair.

I furrow my brow, as she swings one leg over me straddling me as she leans down to capture my lips, catching me by surprise. I slip my hand on the back of her neck pushing my lips harder against hers.

She smiles and kisses me again, she gently pulls my bottom lip into her mouth, gently sucking on it. She pulls back for just a moment, giving me enough time to flip us over, her eyes widen in surprise, as I lean down swiping my tongue across her bottom lip.

Her mouth quickly opens, as I slip my tongue inside to caress hers, she lets out soft moans as my tongue explores her mouth. The sounds she makes send shivers down my spine, I lean back slowly pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning down to her neck.

My tongue slips out of my mouth gliding up her neck and to her pulse point. I place kisses on her pulse point, gently nipping at the skin there, enjoying the sounds that came tumbling from her opened mouth. I suck on her skin gently as she leans her head back, giving me better access.

I lick and suck on her neck, as soft moans tumble out of her mouth. I lean back up to place a few soft kisses to her lips, as I slowly glance down at her chest for a moment. I bite my lip before slowly leaning back down to her lips.

I want to do it… I really do, but I just, I can't. I swallow hard, as I continue peppering her lips with kisses, as I slowly inch my hand closer and closer, but at the last minute pull it back.

I keep repeating the same action, trying to will my hand forward, but I always end up pulling back before it reaches its destination. I catch myself reaching forwards but as I go to pull back a hand grasps my wrist firmly, causing my eyes to snap open. Greer's eyes lock with mine, she brings her free hand down to the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it upwards, exposing her chest covered by a lace black bra, my mouth instant goes dry as she gently guides my hand towards her chest, she places my hand, where I want it most.

I release a shaky breath as I bite down on my lip to hold back smile. I lean forward and press my lips into hers as I gently massage her breast with my hand, enjoying the small gasp that tumbles from her lips.

I smirk into the next kiss, I could get used to this. I nip at her bottom lip as my tongue slips back into her mouth. I slide my hand onto her other breast, giving it equal attention, just touching her, is turning me on.

I slip my hand down, running my finger around the bottom edge of her bra, as she sighs contently. My eyes slowly open, as I slide my hand around her back, her eyes snap open, locking with mine, I reach the clasp and almost instantly Greer nods.

I slip my other hand around her back and unclasp her bra, letting it slowly fall. I bite my lip as I glance down at her now exposed and perfect chest. I lean up and kiss her neck, nibbling and sucking on her pulse point, as my hand slides up to her now uncovered chest. I knead her breast in my hand and gently play with her hardened nipple.

_"__Oh Brenna…" _She moans softly as I swallow hard… I'd do anything to hear that sound again. I move to the other breast, paying it equal attention, as she repeatedly moans my name.

I move from her neck and press a soft peck to her lips, "I wanna try something…" I whisper softly, as her eyes lock with mine, as I slowly lower my head towards her chest, she bites down hard on her lower lip as I glance up, she slowly nods.

I lean forward and latch my mouth onto one of her hardened nipples, I throws her head back with a loud groan as I suck, nibble and swirl my tongue around the hard bud.

I switch to the other, giving it equal attention as Greer's hands find purchase on my sides. As my tongue flicks across her nipples, she lets out a whimper before squeezing gently on my side.

"Bren-Brenna wait…" She pants out as I lean back from her chest, and my eyes flick up to hers.

"We should… Slow down…" She whispers as she tries to regulate her breathing as I nod with a smile, "okay… If that's what you want." I smile as I lean up and press a tender kiss to her lips. I lean back as she quickly discards her shirt and slips her bra back on.

She leans back into the chair, as I lean back into her, she wraps her arms around me tightly, as I hum with approval…

I guess getting to second base wasn't that hard after all… But wait… How in the hell am I ever going to get to third…?

**HEY THERE! I thought I'd upload a couple stories today, I'd been working on them when I could… Sorry for the wait guys. XP Well I hope you like it! I hope I did that anon proud! Please tell me what you think! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
